Another Stupid Love Story
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: New girl. New school. And new adventures. Emily moves to rosewood and is trying to handle her new lifestyle, she has to deal with school, her mom, and of course a couple of girls.
1. Chapter 1

Is there anything worse than being the new kid? Maybe you fart in front of your crush, or fall flat on your face in P.E. But there is nothing that sucks more than moving.

"Okay class take your seats. I'm Nick Banks, your new AP English teacher, so how about we start this year off on good terms!"

It was the start of Junior year. I moved to Rosewood after my mom got half a million dollars on a lottery ticket she found in her car. I really didn't understand why we had to move in the first place, I loved our little townhouse. We lived there for almost 16 years, I had to leave all my friends and memories behind, just because my mother had all this cash to blow.

_"Honey, we're rich now. Why would we stay in a little town like this?" My mother explained._

_"Loyalty mom! You and dad practically built this house from the ground up!"_

_"But Rosewood is an even better town! There are so many friendly people, and the girls there are way cuter too."_

_"Ew mom please stop, I don't care about the girls. I'm not leaving."_

_"This will be a great experience for you Emily. There are just too many memories of your father here."_

I knew she'd play that card sooner or later. My dad died over seas last year, my mom wouldn't leave her room. It wasn't until a few months ago when she finally started to interact with me again.

I had to give in, she was still hurting and I hated hearing her cry every night. Maybe she was right, maybe Rosewood would be a great experience.

Wrong.

15 minutes into school and kids were already going nuts. Girls screaming at the sight of their friends. Guys wolf whistling at every cute girl they saw, freshmen ducking their heads and trying to get through their first day without any trouble, and me. Lost. But luckily I found my way to AP English just in time.

"Since I'm new I would like to tell you guys about myself." Mr. Banks said.

Even though 90% of the class was already goofing off he still continued his story.

"I moved her from Portugal when I was 8, just turned 20, on the 19th, I really love tacos."

"Wait you're only 20?!" One of the girls called out from the back.

"That's impossible!" Replied someone else.

"Not impossible Mr?"

"Kahn."

"Yes Mr. Kahn, not impossible. You see my father owns the school that I attended, after being home schooled for many years I already had graduated at age 15." Mr. banks carried on.

Looking around the class, I didn't know if the girls were that amazed that our teacher graduated at 15 or if they realized he was young enough to flirt with.

"Enough about me, I want to learn more about you guys. Starting with each of your names. Now when I call you raise your hand, and tell me something about yourself."

One by one students stood up and shared something. Most telling stories about their huge summer parties, or how tanned they got, or how many times the hooked up with someone.

"Next is Emily. Now where are you Emily?"

I raised my hand and began to speak.

"Uh, my name is Emily, and I'm new."

And just like that Mr. Banks moved onto the next person.

"Spencer?"

"Here!" She said as she raised her hand.

"My name is Spencer Hastings, and I love meeting new people."

She said as she winked at me. I instantly ducked down, trying to avoid any eye contact.

The rest of the day consisted of the same routine, teachers trying to get to know you, assigning summer essays, and of course having to squeeze through the jocks at the end of the day. I was just glad to make it home in one piece. My mom was already in the kitchen when I walked through the door.

"So how was your first day sweetie?"

"It was okay I guess, need help with anything?" I replied

"Yes, I need you to unpack the boxes in the living room and your room."

Okay so I guess there was something worst than moving, unpacking. Looking at all my old yearbooks made me want to cry. It's only been 3 days and I am already ready to leave this town.

* * *

XXXX

**"Good morning everybody! Here are your daily announcements!"**

The class started to settle as morning announcements played. I was actually able to make it to class without walking into any freshmen, or getting my nose clogged with the smell of axe body spray.

**"Anyone interested in joining our Rosewood Sharks there is a tryout after school today."**

Swimming! Yes something I was good at, I used to swim back in Toronto, but maybe things were different here.

**"The library is looking for some volunteers, to help read to the children or Rosewood Elementary."**

Reading to kids. I definitely needed the hours, and I LOVE kids!

**Jr and Sr Boys Football tryout today after school! As well as Jr and Sr girls Rugby! Come on out."**

**"That's all for todays announcements."**

"Who's planning on trying out for swimming?" Mr. Banks asked. "Anyone?"

I raised my hand, earning glances from a couple of students.

"I didn't know you swam Emily."

I nodded and returned to doodling on my notebook. The rest of the class went on, we got assigned another essay but this time the topic was things that are mainstream for no reason. There were a lot of things you could talk about.

Weed

Tattoos

Sex

At lunch I stopped by at the library. I have never seen a library so big in my entire life. It was Ten times bigger than most of the homes in the area.

I walked up to the desk and rang the bell, but there was no answer. I looked around but the library seemed empty.

"I'll be there in a second!"

A girl appeared from out of the back office, it was Spencer from class.

"Oh! Hey I know you, you're in my english class."

"Um, yeah."

"Nice to meet you I'm Spencer." She said extending her arm.

I shook her hand and slid it back into my pocket.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to sign up for the reading buddies thing."

"Thank god, I was starting to think I would be doing it by myself."

"No one else signed up?"

"Nope I guess it's just me and you!"

I smiled and looked around, there really was no one else here.

"I never got your name."

"Sorry, it's Emily."

"Nice to meet you Emily, well I have to go can't be late for my next class."

"Yeah okay, bye."

Spencer waved and walked out of the door leaving me alone in the library.

* * *

XXXX

I managed to leave school and come back in time for swimming practise. I never seen the pool before but might I say it was beautiful. Girls and guys were stretching, some already doing warm up laps in the water. I made sure to change into my favourite speedo.

The rosewood kids were fast, but I was way faster. I was actually pleased with my times, and coach definitely was too.

"Fields, come here."

"Yes?"

"I think you'd make a great addition to the team. I got my eyes on you!"

And with that the tryout was over. I walked all the way home feeling proud of myself.

"Hey you're Emily Fields right?"

"Um yeah, how did you know?"

"I watched you at the swim team tryout just now, you're amazing."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, you totally have the body too."

I blushed , speechless.

"Oh i'm so sorry that sounded really creepy. I'm Maya."

"It's nice to meet you." I replied smiling.

"Maybe, we could meet up sometime? I'd like to get to know you swimmer Emily." She said with a wink.

"Yeah sure, Creepy Maya." I said with a chuckle.

She took my arm and scribbled her number with a little note under.

"Call me later?" She said as she hopped into her car.

**Call me, maybe you could show me some of your moves;) - Maya**

Maybe rosewood wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"How were tryouts Em? My mom said before cutting into her steak.

"It was good I guess, the coach talked to me one on one."

"That's fantastic! What else did you do today?"

"I signed up for reading buddies." I said with a smile.

"But you hate kids." My mom said with a chuckle.

"No mom, only the bratty ones." I replied back.

After dinner I headed up to my room, trying to make up my mind on whether or not to call Maya.

I decided it was for the best if I waited a day or two, even though I could use all the friends I can get now. I was headed back downstairs when the doorbell rang. I looked at my mom instantly, she was gesturing for me to open it but I was already retreating to the living room.

"Hello."

"Hi, sorry to bother you but we're the Hastings. Welcome to the neighborhood."

I was trying to sneak back up to my room but of course my mom saw me and made me say "hi" to the neighbors.

"Thank you! This is my daughter Emily."

I gave a simple wave and tried escaping. But mom already had her hand gripped on my shirt.

"Would you like to come in?" My mother asked.

"Only if it's no trouble." The woman smiled back.

I looked up for a split second, both were wearing business suits. The woman's hair cut in a bob, and the mans hair slightly shaggy. I moved to the side so our "guests" could enter.

"Oh. sorry one second." The man said quickly going back out the door.

I shifted out of my moms grip and gave her a little smirk as I went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal and making my way back upstairs. After a couple of minutes he returned knocking on the door. I knew I would have to answer being the closet.

"These are my daughters, Melissa, and Spencer." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Emily?"

I looked up from my bowl and almost spat out all of my milk. It was Spencer Hastings. Oh my god of course! I should have known. "_We're the Hastings."_

"Emily, I didn't know you already made some friends!" My mom said.

I stood there with a deer in the headlights expression. Spencer Hastings was at my house, with her family, looking so formal. Here I was wearing a tank and shorts, with Adventure Time slippers.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily's mom. You can call me Pam." She said while shaking Spencer's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine miss, I'm in Emily's first period class, and she recently joined the reading buddies program with me." Spencer replied with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Oh! So that's why you joined reading buddies Emily." My mom said with a wink.

I didn't know what was more embarrassing, the fact my mother was making gay remarks to me, that I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks, or the fact I've stared at Spencer so long that milk was dripping down my chin. I ran straight up to my room, almost dropping my bowl.

"I'm sorry, Emily is a little shy. Especially around such a beautiful family."

I heard laughter through the door and sank down on to the floor. My room was a mess, mY hair was even worst, and I know for a fact that I stank cause I still haven't taken my shower.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself.

I started throwing everything into the closet and under the bed.

"Hello?"

I kicked another pair of shorts under the bed before turning around.

"Oh, hey Spencer."

"Your mom asked if I could check up on you."

"Cool." I said while looking everywhere but at her.

"So." She said with a long pause. "I guess we're new neighbours."

"Yeah I guess." I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey I love your flag! Where'd you get it?"

"Um, Pride parade two years ago."

"Hey! I support the LGBTQ community too!"

I laughed while Spencer gave me a confused look.

"No, I AM apart of the LGBTQ community Spencer."

She ducked her head giggling to herself. "Sorry, I just never thought you were apart of it. But hey! It's all good."

"Wanna sit?" I asked Spencer, patting a space beside me on the bed.

She sat right next to me. She smelt so damn good. I could feel the hairs on my neck rising.

"So tell me about yourself Spencer."

"Let's see, I'm the youngest daughter. I've lived in rosewood all my life, I'm an over achiever plus a control freak, and that's probably why none of the guys at school give me the time of day."

"They're stupid cause you're gorgeous." I said nudging her a little.

"Thank you." She replied back with her winning Hastings smile. "Tell me about yourself."

"We moved here a couple of days ago. My dad died over seas, I have no friends, and I'm in need of a shower."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay really, it affected my mom more than me."

"Hey! I thought we were friends."

"We are?"

"Well yeah, I like you, and you're pretty cool so why not."

"Spencer! Time to go!"

"Okay one second!" She yelled back. "Here's my number."

She started to scribble it on my arm, but stopped noticing there was already a number on there.

"Ou, who's Maya?" She asked winking and raising her brow at me.

"Oh just some girl I met today."

"Dammit Emily, school started two days ago and you're already picking up chicks."

I laughed and Spencer wrote down her number on my other arm. I walked her down the stairs to the rest of her family.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Melissa said to my Mother.

"Feel free to come back anytime! Especially you Spencer, maybe you and little Emmy can have sleepovers."

"Mom!" I said sternly.

She just laughed and Spencer smiled.

"I would love too Mrs. Fields."

The Hastings made their way out the door and hoPped into their car, honking before driving off.

"They were lovely, don't you think Em."

"Sure mom."

"Well, we both should get to bed. I'm going to start working tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"Yes I found a job sweetie. At the Rosewood Police Department."

"That's great mom!"

I wrapped her in a hug.

"Dad would be proud." I whispered.

"Thank you Emily."

We both walked up the stairs and went to our separate rooms. I grabbed my phone and texted Spencer.

**Em Can we agree to never mention that nickname EVER?!**

**Unknown: What nickname little emmy? .**

**Em: Whatever CONTROL FREAK**

**Unknown: Eh, I've been called worst ahaha. Good night... Lady Killer;)**

**Em: Ou that one's new! **

**Unknown: That's your new contact name.**

**Em: Control Freak is now yours**

**Control Freak: Oh whatever! Night!**

**Em: Goodnight!**

I could definitely get used to lady-killer.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing I love more than waking up to the smell of bacon.

**6:34**

It was a little early for me but I couldn't resist. I walked downstairs to see my mom cooking up a storm. Even with dad gone she still cooks like there's three of us.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Ma, why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat before I left."

"Thanks, cause I need all the energy I can get if I want to keep up with those kids."

"Oh yes reading buddies, what time is it over?"

"Around three thirty. We leave school and hour early."

"Hm, well I don't get back home until 9. You should go out and explore the town!"

"Wow, a seventeen year old wandering the streets looking like a lost puppy! I'll pass."

"Don't be silly, you can go with that girl- oh what's her name? Oh yes Spencer!"

"I can't have my life revolve around one person mom."

"Suit yourself honey."

* * *

XXXX

"Okay class, today we'll be merging classes!"

"With who?" Noel shouted out.

"Mrs. Eugene's class."

There was a mixture of groans and cheers. I looked at Spencer who was focused on the assignment. She looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Shortly after a group of students came in, everyone running to the first friend they saw and exchanging, 'omfg I didn't know you were in this class!'. I watched as they poured in, two girls sat beside Spencer and they all giggled.

There's something else that sucks more than moving. It's being the new kid without any friends.

"Hey swimmer Emily." A girl said as she slid beside me.

It was Maya, and my was she beautiful. She smelled like strawberry and banana, the perfect combination.

"Hey creepy Maya."

"You know, you didn't call me. What's the point of me giving you my number if you weren't going to call!"

"Shit, sorry. I wanted to wait a couple of days, you know. Didn't want to seem desperate."

Mr. Banks gave us our instructions. We could work in partners or small groups. Our task was to compare classic literature to today's social media.

"I guess we're partners, unless you already have one?"

"No I don't actually that'd be great."

We worked for the entire period. Maya life was extremely interesting. She played in the school's jazz band, worked at Lucky Leon's cupcakes, and had a love for plants.

"So, I don't know if you're busy after school but do you want to hang out?" Maya asked.

Do I have any plans? Just reading buddies with Spencer, and maybe get some Ice cream.

"I would love to hang out, I'll meet you outside."

She smiled, and nodded. The bell rang signaling for everyone to head to their next class.

The day as repetitive, classwork, homework, lectures, screaming freshmen. It was blessing to leave early. I met Spencer at the library.

"Hey Emily! Are you ready to get going?"

"I guess so."

"Okay we'll leave in a minute I'm just waiting on Aria and Hanna."

"Who?"

"Oh, they're my best friends. I finally convinced them to join!"

Great. Now I'll have to deal with the three of them talking about things I know nothing about. Ten minutes later a blonde and brunette made their way towards the library.

"You guys are ten minutes late!"

"Sorry." The shorter girl replied. "Hanna took forever to finish her note."

"Who's she?" The blonde girl spoke.

"This is Emily, she's volunteering too."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around." The blonde said again.

"Yeah I transferred here the first day. I used to live in Toronto."

"Holy shit that's like a bazillion miles away."

"Hyperbole." Spencer said.

"What?" The blonde replied.

"An extreme exaggeration." I chimed in.

Spencer smiled at me, but the girl still looked confused.

"We should get going." The short girl said. "I'm Aria by the way, and that's Hanna."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

We all sat in Spencer's car. Aria up front and Hanna in the back with me.

"So what's it like up there in Canada? Is it always cold. Do you guys have igloos and maple trees?"

I laughed. "No Hanna it's nothing like that. But it is a beautiful place."

"Why'd you move?" Aria said from the front seat.

"My mom won the lottery. It was dumb luck actually. She found the ticket in our car, but she didn't remember buying any."

"Damn, I wish I was that lucky. I could use a couple million dollars."

"Yeah, so I guess she needed a new lifestyle for our new found cash, and here I am."

"Well, you'll enjoy it here! We have the cutest boys."

Spencer and I both gave a little laugh. Gaining confusing looks from the other two girls.

"Emily, isn't really into guys Han."

I blushed. Back home everyone was very accepting. I don't know how things really worked here in Rosewood.

"Oh. OH!" Hanna beamed.

"That's even better." Aria added.

"Well then you'll definitely enjoy it here. In addition to having the cutest boys, we also have the cutest lesbians."

I laughed, Hanna sure did seem like a goofball. We spent an hour at the school. I was so grateful for the breakfast mom made this morning. I would never be able to keep up with all those kids running up and down. Getting them to sit down was harder than getting Noel Kahn to shut up.

We pulled up back to school just as the bell rang. I made to my locker my way to my locker and spotted Maya strutting in the hall. I waved to her and she made her way over.

"Are you ready to see the beautiful mysterious Rosewood?" She said greeting me.

"Ready when you are."

Maya held my hand and guided me through the halls, her hands were so soft. We got to her car which smelled exactly like her. I watched all the faces blur as we drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, you like swimming right"

"Correct."

"So the first place I'm taking you is swimming."

We drove for 30 minutes until all the buildings and parks were replaced with trees and dirt roads. Maya put the car in park and jumped out. I guess that was my signal to follow her. She pulled out two towels from her trunk and walked down the hill. I followed her to this beautiful lake. The sun made it shine like a pile of diamonds.

"How'd you find this place." I said amazed.

"My brother and I loved to adventure so one day we stumbled upon this beauty."

Maya smiled at me, then started running toward the lake. Taking off layers of clothes as she did. I could feel myself tensing up because before I knew it she was naked and splashing in the water.

"Well don't just stand there! Jump in and join me." She yelled

"You want me to strip?!" I yelled back.

"Come on swimmer Emily. Don't be shy!"

I decided it was best to leave my bra and underwear on. I jumped in the lukewarm water, splashing Maya with my cannonball.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" Maya said splashing me back.

"Maybe I did." Sending more water her way.

This water war carried on for a good twenty minutes until we were both too tired. Maya swam closer to me and I could feel her legs intertwining with mine. I don't know what was worst. The fact that she was making it harder for me to swim, or the fact that her naked body was around mine.

"Carry me Emmy, I'm too tired to swim." She whined

"I can barely swim myself!"

She groaned and we swam back to shore. The water dripping off Maya was making me think of bad things.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Maya started. "I'm just really confident about all this."

She gestured to her body.

"I can see why." I said without thinking.

I ducked my head down and put my shirt and pants over my wet body. We used the towels to sit on so we didn't get the seats wet. Maya drove back towards the old town. This time, the trees and dirt roads were replaced with the familiar olden styled houses and parks. Kids were playing the streets. Many on their bikes racing down the road. Maya pulled up into her driveway.

"Hey!" I said.

"What?" Maya asked.

"I live just up on the other street!"

I could tell by the large oak tree across from her house that I was ten minutes away from home. This was my route from school.

"Maybe if you called me we would've scheduled a sleepover!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Are you going to come in?"

"Actually I should get going. I'm swamped with homework."

"Oh, well then maybe this weekend?"

"Cool, can't wait."

And with that she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Walk safe!"

"Bye." I said a little too quickly.

I walked home with an hour to spare before mom came back. I took my shower and checked for any new texts.

**Unknown: Hey Em! Spencer gave me your number!**

**Me: Uh okay great!**

**Unknown: It's Hanna btw**

**Me: Oh hey Hanna**

**Hanna: This is my number so text me whenever okay?**

**Em: Gotchu**

Mom came in a few minutes later with some take out.

"So how was hanging out with Spencer?"

"Oh I didn't hang out with Spencer. I was hanging out with Maya."

"Maya? She sounds cute!"

"Ew mom, you only know her name."

"Yes, and I think it's cute. I hope you had fun." She said with a wink.

"Maya is just a friend mom!"

"Sure. Is Spencer just a friend too?" She asked.

"Yes mom! Please don't try to hook me up with every girl."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you're happy."

"I was happy back in Toronto."

"Well now you're in Rosewood and I want you to be happy here."

"If it makes you happy then fine mom."

"Well I'm tired." She said kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mom."

"Night Emmy."


End file.
